


Misguided Ghosts

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arrested, Leaving, M/M, Sadness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: After James and Lily die, Sirius gets arrested. Super sad
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a sad one yall

_ I’m going away for a while I’ll be back don’t try to follow me _

‘Just heading to James real quick’ Sirius called ‘be back in 20’

_ I’ll return as soon as possible see I’m trying to find my place but it might be here where I feel safe _

He fell into the living room sobbing ‘baby what’s wrong?’ Remus asked. ‘James is gone’

_ We all learn to make mistakes and learn from them from them _

A knock on the door ‘I’ll get it’ Sirius said. ‘Sirius Black you are under arrest for the murder James and Lilly Potter as well as Peter Pettigrew’ He protested and cried and begged, but they took him any way

_ With no direction we’ll run from this  _

No trial, no visits, no letters, just tears and tears

_ With no conviction cause I’m just one of those ghosts _

But he knew he was innocent, and Remus knew and that’s all that mattered

* * *

_ Tracking endlessly don’t need no roads in fact they follow me _

The tears streamed down his face

_ And we just go in circles but now I’m told that this is life pain is just a simple compromise  _

The only person he ever loved, gone forever

_ So we can get what we want out of it would someone care to clarify our broken hearts and twisted minds _

His heart was torn to pieces 

_ So I can find someone to rely on and run to them _

There will never be anyone else

_ Full speed ahead you are not useless _

He took a deep breath

_ We are just misguided ghosts _

Steeled himself and faced the day

* * *

_ Traveling endlessly the ones we trusted the most pushed us far away _

Trying to save each other 

_ And there’s no one rule we should not be the same  _

Trying to save themselves

_ But I’m just a ghost _

But they managed

_ And still they echo me _

For each other

_ Echo me in circles _

So they could see each other again, in another life


End file.
